Loving Darkness
by Lady Greenlake
Summary: As a vampire Vicente Valtieri is lonely and tired. Yzabel's father has promised her hand in marriage to one of his customers she runs away from home, to seek her true love. Vicente confides in his newest recruit surprisingly well, asking her to help him..
1. Chapter 1  Farewell to Arborwatch Manor

Through Ash and fire

Chapter 1 – Farewell Arborwatch Manor

A little mystic elf girl, only about seven years of age, with dark hair and eyes and a creamy, willowy complexion snuggled comfortably in the little crawl space under the loose upstairs floor board in her sister's room. As she bit in to it, the sweet roll, stolen from the kitchen tasted good.

xxx

Ten years later…

_I haven't hidden here for years!_ I thought with shame, as I shifted silently in the soft rug of dust.

"Yzabel!" My father shouted, "Yzabel, you will marry Caenlin, and that's the end of it!"

Let me re-cap a little; I'm Yzabel Monyckah, I'm seven teen.

My father, Lorkin Monyckah, is a merchant, and for business reasons he has promised me to Caenlin a stocky twenty five year old wood elf, of Bruma, and owner of many taverns across Cyrodiil. I will not meet this man, for I find my self repulsed at the very thought of marrying a man for my father's business. One of my sisters is name Holley, is engaged to Harin Motierre, son of Lord Francois Motierre, who lives across Chorrol main square, the square that we live in.

"My darling," My mother called, "come out! Caenlin will be here in an hour!"

As her voice left the room above my head, I climbed out of my hiding place, only to meet the face of an angry Holley.

"I could sware I had told you before… DON'T GO IN MY ROOM!"

"I'm sorry," I said calmly, "but I desperately needed a place to hide."

"I forgive you, just go have your bath, you are ever so dusty!"

"Yes." I walked forlornly from her room, and in to my own, where a bath had been drawn up for me. The water felt hot, as I poured it over my head, I much preferred the cold, vast waters of a river or lake. There was a knock at the door, as I dried my body with a large luxurious towel.

"Come in," I said. To my surprise, there was Holley.

"I feel really bad for you" she began, "If you do try to get along with Caenlin, and if you still don't like him, I may have a plan. Come in to my room, when everyone else is asleep, I will have everything ready for you to go. You can climb down the myrtle tree outside my window, and go sleep at the Motierre's house, then, go where you will."

Tears of joy and love for my sister welled up in my eyes. All I could do was embrace her.

I put on my best silk dress, and braided my hair. By the time I was finished there was a knock on the front door, and in came Caenlin.

The dining hall was bright and clean. I entered, and all eyes turned to me.

"Yzabel," Said Caenlin, as he rose from his chair and came closer to me, "It is such a pleasure to make your acquaintance," He kissed my hand, I blushed a little.

To me, dinner tasted like saw-dust. My ears were full of Caenlin saying "my this," and, "I that." I think we all soon became a little tired of it. After dinner, he asked me to walk outside with him, I agreed.

Out side, there was a warm summer breeze, the sun was setting, and the clouds had turned a fiery pink. We strolled over to the great Chorrol oak, and sat on one of the benches under it.

"Yzabel, I love you!" Caenlin said, kneeling down on one knee.

"We only just met!" I cried, standing up, indignantly.

"You will marry me though," he said, slightly exasperatedly. Really, I felt sorry for him; being thrown in to the middle of my fight with my father was not his fault, and had I not been betrothed to him and we were just friends exchanging pleasantries, I may have liked him, but, I fear I could not marry him.

"No," I said quietly

"But your father…"

"I have no more to say," I tuned, and aimed for my home.

Caenlin stayed the night in one of the hotels in town.

At eleven o'clock that night, I heard my parent's bedroom door close. I knew all the servants had long since gone to bed, so I clambered out of mine; I had been fully dressed under the covers. I made for my sister's room.

"I thought you would never come!" she said, getting up from her armchair where she was reading, "take this," she handed me a pack, "here is a sword Harin gave me. His sister is expecting you, go!"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I said, as I crossed the room to the window.

"Write to me?" Holley asked.

"Definitely!" And just like that I was free of my old life, and about to start a new life of solitude.


	2. Chapter 2  The Inn of Ill Omen

Chapter 2 – The Inn of I'll Omen

The myrtle tree was easy to climb. The square was almost deserted, but for a few city watch guards, they weren't hard to dodge.

_I wish it didn't have to be this way,_ I thought as I tapped on the Motierre's front door, _but I guess we all have to grow up and take matters in to our own hands._

The door was opened by Marie Motierre, Harin's sister.

"Come in quick!" she said. I slipped through the small gap she had opened.

"Thank you for having me," I said gratefully, "I hope I am no burden on your parents."

"Oh no," she said in an absent minded way, "They don't even know you are coming."

"What? But my sister said she would make it all right with your parents."

"Shhhhhh!" she whispered as she lead me up stairs, "The plan was as follows: I'll wake you up early and get you out the door before anyone but Harin is awake, see?"

"Yes, Thanks, I see now," I had my doubts, merchants, like my father and Lord Motierre were early to rise, and at best I would get four hours of rest, before my long journeys.

"You will share my room," Marie whispered, as she lead me in to a large, dark, room, where a bed had been made up on the floor, "I hope you wont me too uncomfortable." I was, but the second I lay my head down I was deep in sleep.

It seemed that the moment I fell asleep I was being shaken awake. Outside it was still dark, but the little clock on the wall showed three in the morning.

"Wake up, Yzabel!" Marie said, giving me another shake, "Quickly! I think father is getting up soon!" I sprang to life, "You can't go running about Cyrodiil in that long robe, take these," She handed me a bundle of clothes, "They used to be Harin's, I think they'll fit."

"Thank you," I said, "Every one helping me to escape has been so kind! Giving me things, and taking me in for the night!"

"It's no trouble!" Marie exclaimed, "Now get changed."

I pulled on the thick huntsman pants, patchwork shirt, boots and one of my own cloaks.

"I think you should be off now," Marie said nervously, "Oh! And in case you are interested, my father trades with the Inn of Ill Omen, not a very nice name, I know, but they need a new cook."

"Thank you. That would be great and it is only about twenty four hours walking from here!"

After thanking Marie, I headed to the south gate. A Farmer, who I stopped, agreed to take me as far as the Imperial City. _That will be wonderful,_ I thought, _I need to buy some supplies!_

Soon we got to talking.

"Do you belong to any guilds?" he inquired.

"No, but my father belongs to the merchants guild."

"My daughter, Ardaline, belongs to the Bravil mages guild," he said proudly sticking out his chest, "She would be happy to help you get a spot there, If you are any good with magicka."

"I would love that, sir," I replied, "I have not practiced much magicka since I was at school, but I would like to belong to the mages guild."

The golden summer afternoon sun was beginning to set as we arrived at the market district. We parted, and Billius, the farmer said he would talk to his daughter for me. I went in to the copious coin-purse to see what I could buy. Everything there was so cheap! I brought with me four hundred septims, and only spent two hundred on a full set of light chainmail armour. Then I bought a journey mans mortar and pestle, some food, and a bedroll. Having only a hundred septims left, I couldn't afford to waste gold on spending the night at an inn, so I decided to find a discreet corner in which I could set up my new bedroll.

I set it out in a secluded corner of the market district. I wasn't cold, it was mid summer.

The next morning I woke and continued on the road to the Inn of Ill Omen. I was almost half way there, when I saw a black bear in the trees of at the side of the road. I drew my sword quickly, tripped and landed head first at the feet of the bear! It roared and pounced for me, my head was swimming with fear! I waved my sword wildly in front of me...

The bear collapsed on top of me, it was very heavy.

As the day moved on I felt it getting hotter and hotter_. I just have to remove some of my armour_, I thought, as trudged on. A little later I came to The Inn of Ill Omen, out the front was a sign post, with a wooden sign depicting a black raven. _What sort of a fool am I? I want a job at an inn called 'the inn of I'll omen'! _

Inside it was cool, dark and dirty. I approached the man at the counter, who was spitting on some tankards and polishing them with what looked like a piece of muddy rag.

"Good afternoon, sir," I said

"Is it?" he asked, "I haven't been out today!"

"Well it is," I said a little confusedly, "I was told you needed staff."

"I don't do magic!" he cried. I thought he was a bit drunk.

"Umm… sir, I meant a cook, or cleaner."

"Why didn't you just say, then!" he staggered over to a door behind the counter, "There's the kitchen. Tonight you'll cook for me you and my tenant, Rufio."

"Umm…errr…what are the terms of my contract?" I asked

"Terms? Contract? What contract?"

"How much gold will you pay me?"

"Eh? Er…twenty septims a…day…week? What do you want!"

"Ok…A day?" I was shocked by this generosity

"Done! I'm off to bed! Rooms are ten septims a night. Don't wake me if there is a customer."

"If there is one? What should I…" I began.

"Take care of it yourself!" he shouted, as he staggered down to the basement.

I wandered in to the kitchen. It was a large, messy room, with a table, a stove, water pump, and a bed in one corner (I assumed it was for me). There were cupboards that contained food, or what was once food.

_That's it!_ I thought, _if I'm getting twenty septims a day, I'm going to work hard!_ I took off my armour and put on a russet felt outfit on from my pack, which I had set down next to my bed and filled a large wash tub with water. I ran up stairs to the bed rooms and stripped the sheets, then downstairs to the man, Rufio's, room. He was asleep in a chair by a fire that was now burning low.

Back in the kitchen, I pulled the mud coloured sheets off my own bed and added the to the washtub full of dirty sheets.

XXX

An hour later…

Outside, in the late afternoon heat, the sheets aired happily, spread over the bushes. Their colour had gone from a natural brown to a creamy white, as had the barman's dish cloth.

Inside, the flagstone floor no longer had an inch thick layer of what I thought was dirt. Twenty clean sparkling tankards sat on a shelf behind the counter. A warm glowing light sparkled through the no longer dust-encrusted windows.

I looked on, with mild satisfaction. The kitchen, too, was spick and span, as I began to make the evening meal.


	3. Chapter 3 the murder and the offer

Chapter 3 – the Stranger, the Murder and the Offer

I will never forget the look on Manheim Maulhand's face when he came back after his nap.

"What have you done to my inn?" he screamed.

"I made it a little more appetizing," I said happily, "Here is your supper."

I handed him a bowl full of hot chicken soup.

"Take some of this down to Rufio! And make sure the scum pays for it!" he barked.

I filled another bowl and took it down to the private quarters, where Rufio rented a room. I knocked on the door.

"Oi!" yelled someone from inside, "Stop that noise!" I opened the door and walked in, "What do you want?" snapped a short balding man with a red nose. I took it that this was Rufio.

"Do you want some supper?" I asked, politely.

"Yeah, give it here!" he snatched the bowl, "It looks horrible!" He the proceeded to shovel it down his throat like a pig. I watched in disgust for a moment, then, turned and left the room.

Over the next few weeks Manheim and I became quite good friends. He told me about his wife, and children, who were all wiped out by a plague. And I told him about my family back in Chorrol.

Rufio, however, became even more hostile. He insulted me and my cooking every time I brought it to him. One day I just got fed up with it. I tried and tried to get along, but it didn't work.

It was midsummer, and the weather was hot and humid. I stood at the counter, the fourth customer for the day staggered in. He was wearing a long black cloak that covered his face, so I couldn't see it.

"good morning, Sir," I said as he staggered over to the desk, "Sir, are you quite well?"

"Oh, yes," he said, "I need a dark, cool room."

"How long will you be staying?" I asked, pulling out the account book.

"About three nights."

"And what is your…" I began, but he answered quickly,

"Vicente Valtieri. Now please! I need to get to my room!" I slammed the book shut, and led him up the stairs into the last empty room.

"Thank you," He gave a smile, I saw two long sharp teeth in his mouth.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed, and began to back away towards the stairs.

"Madam! I won't hurt you. I want to stay here, that is all,"

"You… are a… v-vampire!"

"Really?" he said a little sceptically, "I hadn't noticed!"

"I'm sorry, Mr Valtieri," I stammered as I remembered I was the hostess. He stepped in to his room and slammed the door, I felt horrible. I had just insulted one of our guests.

V.V.

_It won't be long now,_ Vicente Valtieri thought as he sat in the cool dark room upstairs, _every day, her heart beats faster. Every day, her blood rushes even more tantalizingly through her veins as she talks to him. _He could hear her heart beating as she walked in to Rufio's room. As he sneered at her appearance, or her food, Vicente could almost feel her anger… _no, not long at all. _

Y.M.

I couldn't take it any longer! Rufio had driven my last nerve. Impulsively, I thought, _he has to go! _

The next evening I lay a hunk of steak on to each of the eight plates. Only on Rufio's did I pour the gravy spiked with poison. I took it to his room, endured the things he said to me, and closed the door for the last time. Not long after, I served the other guests at the dinning table. As I bent down and placed Mr Valtieri's in front of him he whispered in me ear.

"I know what you've done." I made a little squeak and jumped, making the baked potatoes roll off his plate.

"Forgive me, Sir, I'll get you another one," I said, hurrying off to the kitchen.

That night I had a horrible dream that Mr. Valtieri came to my bed and sank his teeth into my neck, I woke up crying and sweating. As I opened my eyes I saw him standing next to my bed. My hand flew impulsively to my neck, there were no puncture wounds.

"What do you want!" I breathed.

"Rufio is dead," he said plainly.

"How dose that concern you?" I asked.

"I am part of the Dark Brotherhood,"

"Wha…" I stammered, he held his hand up to silence me.

"It is an organisation created to… remove… unwanted beings," he said, I saw his mouth twitch in to a small smile, "we wish you to join. A beautiful young girl, who would suspect her of a murder." I wanted so badly to accept the proposal.

"I will join," I said.

"Good! Welcome to the dark brotherhood, Yzabel, come to the abandoned house in Cheydinhal," he threw back his hood. I expected to see an old man, but instead, he was young looking, and handsome, if not a little gaunt. He smiled at me and then melted into the shadows.

_He thinks I'm beautiful? _I thought, as my head rested again on the pillow of my bed again… I fell to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 the sanctuary

Chapter 4 – The Sanctuary

"How could you do this to me?" Manheim cried.

"I'll come back to visit you," I said.

"I'll get no more customers, with out that good food of yours!" Manheim was, as he often was, more than a little drunk, he burst in to tears.

"Don't cry," I pleaded, hopelessly, "I'll see you again soon." I picked up my pack and made for the door. As I opened it he called out,

"Please take my horse, Yzabel, you need him more than I do!" he then proceeded to the stable around that back of the garden. The horse, Terry, was black, and well fed, I took him gratefully and with a few last 'good byes' Vicente and I rode off in to the ever growing darkness. Vicente requested that we travel by night, as he didn't like the sun, or the imperial watchmen that patrolled the roads.

V.V.

_How lovely this night is! _He thought, looking into the woods on either side of the road, _what is wrong with me! I haven't thought optimistically in over a hundred years. It must be lack of human blood, I haven't fed in over a week, and I've been living off this animal stuff Janus Hassildor sent over. He can't live off this! Well I suppose he dose stay inside the whole time._

Y.M.

"I haven't seen a night so lovely for years," I whispered. I felt afraid to raise my voice in the silence of the night.

"Yzabel, ride in to the roods a little, and stay silent," Ordered Vicente.

"Why?" I asked, I followed his gaze, but saw nothing.

"I can hear his heart beat," he said. His voice was full of hunger, "Quickly. He is coming this way."

I rode off to the side and stayed hidden. In less than a minuet an imperial man (by race) came running up to Vicente.

"Your money or your life!" he shouted. Vicente calmly stepped forward and cast a silence spell on him, then a paralyse spell.

He leaned down and dug his teeth in to the man's neck. I watched, unexplainably terrified by this sight. Before I knew what I was doing, hot tears were rolling down my cheeks.

Vicente wiped his mouth and beckoned me to come. I couldn't move.

"Yzabel, we don't have much time, he will regain his senses soon." I wept silently and didn't move. Vicente approached me; I moved a few paces further into the forest.

"Don't cry, Yzabel, I had to feed. I haven't fed in a week!" his tone was matter-of-fact like, "You can't let it shock you! You will see far worse in the brotherhood." I don't know why I did it, but I mounted Terry and rode in to the forest. Vicente was quick, and rode after me. He grabbed the reigns of my horse.

"Let go, monster!" I screamed. I could see that this hurt him. He took a red silk handkerchief from under his cloak and put it in my hand, then let go of the reigns. I didn't know what to do.

"Will you… forgive…me?" I said, very ashamed.

"Dry your eyes, we have to get to Cheydinhal," we didn't talk at all for the rest of the trip.

The sun was just beginning to rise when we climbed off our horses at the city stables. To get in to the sanctuary we climbed down a ladder in the fake well around the back of the abandoned house.

The room we climbed in to was very large and dark. There were doors and passage ways leading off the main room. I was surprised when Vicente spoke to me.

"Talk to Ocheeva," he walked down one of the passage ways. I stood there, in the middle of the room, with no idea where to go. _Should I leave, or ask where Ocheeva is?_ I wondered, _Or maybe I should beg Vicente's forgiveness. _

A tall Argonian woman walked up to me, her back was bent with age, and, I thought, excessive sneaking.

"New face! Welcome sister! I am Ocheeva," she spoke kindly to me, "You are very unusual. As is our tradition, Lucian Lachance comes to those who may be a worth while candidate, and then sends them on a little quest, just to test them. The next person to be killed was a man named Rufio, Lucian was going to send a new recruit to see to him, but… you seemed to beat us to it! This was extraordinary, so I sent Vicente Valtieri to you."

"Miss…"

"Call me Ocheeva."

"Ocheeva," I said wearily, "is there some place I could rest?"

"Of course. Antoinetta Marie!" a woman, with blonde hair came to Ocheeva, almost instantly, "This is Yzabel Monyckah, take her to the quarters."

"Yes, sister," she said, and lead me off down a corridor, "here are the living quarters," She opened the door. Inside was a large room with many beds, it also had a few tabled, and a cupboard of food.

"Take these," she handed me a dark suit of enchanted Dark Brotherhood armour, "This will help you to go quickly and discreetly on your travels."

"Thank you, sister," I said. She left me, and I lay down on one of the beds for a rest.


	5. Chapter 5  contracts and conversation

Chapter 5 – Contracts and Conversations

I woke up feeling very refreshed, ate and wet to find Ocheeva. She was sitting in a corner of the main room, reading.

"Good evening, murderer!" she said cheerfully.

"Evening? I was asleep for a while!" I smiled, "anyway, hallo. I was wondering if you had any jobs for me."

"If you want contracts, you get them from Vicente, until you reach a rank high enough, then you get them from me."

"Oh, alright," I think she sensed my reluctance, because she said this:

"I know you had a little falling out on the way, Vicente told me, but you need to let it go. Here we must all forget personal feelings, and do what things need to be done. I'm sure Vicente knows that, and I am almost certain that he won't bring it up."

"Thank you Ocheeva." I said and hurried off to look for Vicente's office.

V.V.

_Here she comes again. She thinks I'm a monster. _Vicente sat at his desk, studying some papers, but not really taking in what they said, _why am I worrying? Hundreds have called me 'monster' and I've let it go! Why can't I stop thinking about it?_ A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Come in," He said.

Y.M.

I crept in to the room. It was dark and cold, I shivered.

"What do you want?" he asked

"Sir…"

"Please call me Vicente!" he said

"Vicente, do you have any contracts?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I need you to kill a pirate. Captain on board the Marie Elena, it is a pirate ship at the waterfront district of the Imperial City. You can jump from the dock to the captains balcony if your acrobatics is good enough, can you do this?"

"Yes, I think so," he raised an eyebrow.  
"good! And if you can do it with out any of the crew detecting you, you will receive a bonus."

"Thank you, Vicente," I left the room, to go saddle my horse.

V.V.

_Which ring? That is the question…_ he opened a draw in his desk, and examined a tray of enchanted rings, _Shield Ring? The black Band? Ring of burden? Yes, I think the black band will do very nicely. _

Y.M.

It didn't take me long to get to the waterfront district. When I got there I saw a rather shabby ship, with 'Marie Elena' painted across the side. Now that I looked at it, the captain's balcony did look a long way off. _It doesn't matter, _I thought, _I may as well try. _I took a deep breath, stretched my limbs, then when I was sure no one was watching…

I soared through the air, I felt like a bird. Then I hit my head, suddenly I remembered where I was. I grabbed gold of the railing of the balcony, and pulled myself up. Quietly I drew my sword, and opened the doors. Much to my relief he was asleep on his bed. I stood over him, and plunged my sword into his chest, I knew he was dead. I vanished as quickly as I had appeared.

Vicente was asleep when I got back, asleep in his stone bed. I sat down in one of his chairs. My eyes, too, felt heavy with sleep…

V.V.

Vicente was dreaming of better times. The days before he became a vampire, the days when he had been in love, then his dreams turned to reality, he had to watch, again all his friends grow old and die, while he stayed and new friends came and went, through out the decades, until he couldn't bring himself to become close to anyone again.

Then a figure walked up to him in his dream, and spoke kind words to him, then the words she spoke changed to harsh spite, he spoke cruelly to her, too, and she walked away into darkness…

Vicente sat up with a start. He was sweating, and tangled in his blankets; he must have been tossing and turning in his sleep. He could see a figure in his chair, laying with its head on his the desk. Vicente's eyes adjusted and he saw it was Yzabel.

Y.M.

Two red eyes were staring at me in the darkness, it was quite terrifying. Vicente was breathing fast, it took it that he had just woken up.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, he didn't sound at all angry, he sounded more nervous.

"I…I've killed the captain," I said.

"Oh, good. Your reward is in the bag on the desk. Three hundred septims, and a ring called the black band."

I did a lot of jobs for the dark brotherhood over the next few weeks; Vicente told me I was nearing the end of his quests, but I was still surprised when I came in to his room and he said this:

"Good evening, Yzabel. As your final job I need you to pretend to kill Lord Francois Motierre of Chorrol. He owes a lot of money to a bad crowd, who are sending someone to kill him." I gaped at him with my mouth wide open. He raised one eyebrow and added, "Can you do this?"

"Uhhh…I…Errr…N…My family is good friends with Lord Motierre. Would this contract require me to show my face?" I asked a little nervously.

"No, of course not! If you want the job, take this dagger, it is coated with enough Languorwine for one use."

"What is Languorwine?" I asked.

"It is a special sort of poison that when taken makes the victim appear dead. When the murderer comes, you stab Motierre some were harmless, like the shoulder. He will see this, and think that Motierre is dead. Then when His body is in the under croft on display you administer the antidote."

"So this job will save Lord Motierre's life?" If it was going to save my brother-in-law-to-be's father, I must do it.

"Undoubtedly, if your timing is correct," Vicente nodded, "You must be in Chorrol next week."

"Yes, alright." I left the room.

_I haven't written to Holley in a while_ I thought, as I walked to the living quarters, and snatched up a quill and paper.

_Dear Holley,_

_A storm is coming… All I can say is that you must not worry about Lord Motierre. Tell Lady Motierre that the moment he comes back, they must be ready to run! Tell her, even though you don't know what it means she will. _

_ I hope dearly that you are all keeping well. Next week at your wedding, you will not recognise me, but I will be there for the service._

_Much Love_

_ Yzabel Monyckah _

_P.S. _

_Please tell mother and father that I am well, and happy, and that I love them._

I felt sorry that it had to be so short, but I was living a new life now. I posted it within the hour.

"Sister," said Ocheeva, as I came back down to the sanctuary, "Vicente is looking for you."

"Thank you, Ocheeva," I said, "I'll go to his room."

I walked down to his room, where I found him writing at his desk.

"Good evening again, Yzabel." He looked around and then stood up, "I was wondering if we might go for a stroll in the forest, together, I need to have a word with you." I blushed, and nodded.

We left the sanctuary and the city gates, and strolled through the moon lit woods. It was late summer now, and the air was cool and sweet smelling. Vicente and I walked in silence for a while, then we sat down on a soft moss covered log.

"How old do I look to you?" Vicente asked.

"Umm… twenty five?"

"I am three hundred twenty three." I gasped.

"I was bitten three hundred years ago today. Ever since, I have lived a life of solitude, making few friends. They die, and I live on," he sighed, "I have never had a friend good enough to ask for this…" I had a horrible feeling that he would bite me! I stood up.

"I don't want to be bitten!" I cried. He chuckled softly, and said

"I don't want to be a vampire any longer. You are the first good friend I have had in decades, I need help."

"Happy birthday," I smiled, "How can I help?"

"I desperately want a cure for my vampirism!" He stood up. I looked into his eyes, and saw fear. He was terrified that I would leave, and not help.

"I will help you, Vicente." 


	6. Chapter 6 A full week

Chapter 6 – A Full Week

I had absolutely no idea of where to start to get a vampirism cure. I sat, thinking for hours. It was Sundas afternoon, so I decided to go to the Cheydinhal chapel.

There were few people in the chapel, aside from the preacher. I walked up to him.

"Good afternoon, child," he said, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes please," I began, "I need to find a cure for vampirism, for my friend."

"How long as your friend been a vampire?" he asked.

"About three hundred years." It sounded odd. The look on the preacher's face told me that he was expecting me to say, "A week" or "a year".

"Err…well…that is…quite a long time! It would take a very strong potion. As far as I know there is a very powerful witch, Melisande in a cottage called Drakelowe. Drakelowe is due south of Cheydinhal."

"Thank you!" I said. I could finally get on the road.

I climbed back down to the sanctuary, Vicente was waiting for me.

"well?" he asked anxiously, "Did you have any revelations?"

"Well, yes," I said, he let out a long sigh, as though he had been holding his breath up until then, "I got the name of a powerful witch south of here, I can go there now, if you want."

"Oh, yes please, but you will want to leave a few days to get to Chorrol. You need to be there by Turdas."

"Alright! Good bye!" I grabbed my pack, and exited out of the well.

Outside the sun was setting fast. I decided not to take my horse, I would be far too conspicuous to the night creatures that were beginning to emerge.

The sky was filled with stars, by the time I saw lights in the distance. There was Drakelowe. It was a modest little home, with a small farm patch next to it. In the farm were plants that were common and uncommon. Some of them I had only ever seen in books.

I walked gingerly up to the door, and tapped it;

"Who's there?" barked a woman inside the house.

"I…I'm…Yzabel Monyckah, I seek a potion."

"Can you pay up?"

"Yes, I can give you at least two hundred septims." This obviously satisfied the witch, for she opened the door and welcomed me in.

"I was just testing," she said, kindly, "I wouldn't take that much from you, dear."

"I need a cure for vampirism, for my friend," I said, she dropped the mug of tea that she was about to pass to me, it smashed on the floor. She took out a wand and waved it, the cup and tea flew back together.

"I haven't made one of those in decades! I might still remember how, but it would take a long time."

"Oh! Would you make it? I wouldn't care how long it took!" I stood up quickly.

"Well…" she said, a little doubtfully, "I suppose, but I need you to find the ingredients."

"No problem!" I said eagerly, "what do you need?"

"I need two sprigs of bloodgrass, six cloves of garlic, five nightshade leaves, and the blood of and Argonian."

My smile faded, "Where do I get the bloodgrass and the Argonian blood?"

"Bloodgrass, from outside one of the old oblivion gates, and Argonian blood…take this dagger; any blood it spills will stay on there." She handed me a silver dagger.

"Thank you, but what dose blood grass look like?"

"It looks like red grass, I'll write you a list," She scribbled the ingredients down, and handed the parchment to me, "go and find these things bring them here."

I left with a heavy heart. I had no time to go running all over the country side looking for these ingredients.

_I remember when I was seven, _I thought, _My mother forced me to stay inside. One day I climbed out Holley's window, and stood on the city wall, looking at the huge gate of fire. The creatures that came out were the most dreadful. I got the spanking of a lifetime after that… _I smiled, at the thought. Because I had been lost in my memories, I hadn't heard the bandit sneaking up behind me. In a split second of realization, I spun around, clutching the dagger, I plunged it into his heart. As he fell to the ground, I saw his face, he was an Argonian! I turned around and ran back to Drakelowe. I banged on the door.

"I have the Argonian blood, courtesy of a bandit." She smiled, and took it from me.

"Thank you."

I left again. The moon had risen; I strolled back in direction of Cheydinhal, a mild breeze ruffled my ponytail. I pulled at the piece of ribbon that was fastening it, as my hair came loose and fell down my back, I thought back to the days when I wore my hair up in elaborate twists, back then I rarely got to wear my hair out.

My old life seemed so far behind me. For no reason what-so-ever I broke in to a run, it felt good to have the wind pushing my hair back from my face.

I arrived in Chorrol on Turdas. I stabled my horse that I had picked up from Cheydinhal out side the city gates, and walked in. As I approached it, I saw that the chapel had a crowd of people filing in side. I got pushed in to the crowd and herded in side, I found myself sitting on a pew near the back. In the front rows I could see my parents, and the Motierres. R remembered with a jolt that my sister was getting married today! Soon she came walking in, dressed in a white gown and veil. Behind her was Marie, holding the train of her veil, and behind that was Marie's little sister, Veronickah.

Holley seemed to be looking around for someone in the now standing crowd. _She's looking for me! _I thought, as she walked serenely to the alter, _she knows I'm here, cause I told her I would come. _The wedding didn't take long, and as was the tradition, every one went to congratulate the happy couple. _I will have to go up, _I though _they will notice if I'm leave now! _I was wearing a plain russet felt out fit with matching shoes; I was wearing my hair down, and hat that shaded my face from view, a little. I approached Harin, and shook his hand, he looked at me oddly, as if he recognised me, but couldn't put a name to me.

"Congratulations," I mumbled to my sister. There was a pause as she tried to see me under the hat, and then to my horror she screamed:

"YZABEL!" everyone's heads turned to look at us, "OH I'VE MISSED YOU!" she pulled me into a rib-crushing hug. I smiled, I didn't want to be recognised, but I did love my sister, so I hugged her back.

"Happy wedding," I said.

"You have to come to the feast at our house! Where have you been? What have you done? I need to know!"

How could I go to my old home, when I had to pretend to murder Francois Motierre.

"I…I will try." I stammered. By that time, my parents had pushed through the crowd to see me.

"Yzabel!" my mother cried, tears welling up in her eyes, "where have you been? We have missed you so!"

My father looked on, with mild dissatisfaction, "Lorkin! You're not doing to be a stick in the mud now… at least say hallo!"

"Caenlin is here," he said, I flinched visibly, "so is the preacher. You will marry him now. Respect my wishes." Caenlin came out of the multitude, and smiled.

I woke up. My head was sore, and the room was spinning. I was lying in my bed room in my home in Chorrol, the home that had been occupied by the Monyckah family for decades. _What a horrible dream! _I thought, burying my face in my soft feather down pillow. As the room came in to focus I realised that there was a man sitting next to the bed on a chair. The room adjusted once more, and I recognised him as Dr. Hallow.

"She's awake!" he called out of the door.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You fainted, hit your head pretty hard too, on the stone steps leading up to the alter," he smiled, and gave me a little vial of red liquid, "drink that." I did. It was rum, I didn't like it much.

"So it wasn't a dream?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

"No. Well, I'd better be getting home to the misses and children, I'll call in tomorrow." He left the room, and in came Mr. Motierre.

"I know you are the one," he said, "the one who will save my life."

"Life? What? Save?" I said confusedly.

"Are you part of the dark brotherhood?"

"Yes. Oh! That! Quick, what time is it?" I asked.

"Seventeen minutes past five," he examined his pocket watch, "you were out for a long time."

"The man who is coming to kill you will be at your house at five thirty!" I jumped up, lost my balance and was caught by Mr. Motierre as he stood up, "sorry," I said straitening up, and holding on to one of the bed knobs, "I'm still a little groggy." I withdrew the langourwine drugged dagger from my pack and we staged it, so that Francois Motierre was sitting under the shade of the old oak in the square.

A man in black came running up the road, I knew this was him. I jumped out from the bushes, Francois screamed, I cut his shoulder as gently as I could with the dagger, and then ran for it. At least seven guards were on my tail, but one by one I shook them off.

I knew it would come as a shock and I was sorry that I had to do it on my sister's wedding day; I could only hope that she heeded my advice in the letter.

I set up a tent in the surrounding forest. I didn't emerge for about three days, until I had word from one of my fellow killers that Francois' body was on display in the under croft of the Chorrol chapel. I waited till night and put on my dark armour.

I climbed through a small hole in the stone wall. The streets were enwrapped in a blanket of silence, broken occasionally by the clank of a city watchman's boots on the cobbled streets.

I picked the lock of the under croft door, and went inside.

It was cold and musty. A draft came from some unknown direction, and there was a sickly sweet smell that made me gag. I saw an archway with 'Motierre' carved in stone elaborately above it. There was another arch on the other side, with 'Monyckah' carved above it, I shivered, I would one day lie there, if I didn't marry. I was just about to go in to the Motierre's catacomb when something caught my eye. Down the dimly lit hallway I could just make out the word 'Valtieri' over another arch. _Vicente is from Chorrol! _I thought, wandering through the Motierre catacomb. I just had to see the Valtieri catacomb. I sprinted down the hallway, and through the arched doorway. The dates of the tombs showed that no one had been here for hundreds of years, it seemed, dead or alive. There was a tomb that had not been sealed, bearing the name 'Vicente II' on it, next to it was a smaller one, bearing the words 'Serenity, died age thirteen. Beloved daughter of Vicente and Petrova and sister to Vicente II. RIP.' Near it were the resting places of Vicente, Petrova and Vicente II.

_He must be so tired of living, _I thought, as tears of sympathy began to pour down my cheeks, _he must be waiting for the day when he too can rest in his appointed grave. _I had a job to do, so I left the Valtieri catacombs behind me.

Francois' body wasn't hard to find. It was laid on top of a sarcophagus at the end of a long hallway. Flowers had been placed around his body. I opened the bottle of antidote, and poured it all into his mouth. After a moment of choking it down, he awoke, a little less rosy than normal, but otherwise fine.

"Thank you," he said, "I was getting a bit stiff," and looking down at the flowers around him he said, "It's nice to see that people care!" We left the tombs behind us, and I led him behind houses and through alleys, to his house.

"Thank you, dear! Keep safe," hi bent down to where I was crouched and kissed me on the cheek. He smiled jovially, and sprinted back to his house. I wanted nothing more than to het back to Cheydinhal and have swim, and a bit of a rest.


	7. Chapter 7  A Flooding Of Feelings

Chapter 7 – A Flooding Of Feelings

Author's Notes: This chapter is mainly about Vicente Valtieri, but I think it picks up his loose threads that you were wondering about, nicely for the next little while, anyway. Enjoy…

V.V.

_Why am I so restless?_ Vicente had asked himself this question so many times the past few weeks, _why do I feel so tired, but so unable to sit down for more than a minute? I fear that little elf girl won't come back with the cure. _Vicente wanted Yzabel to come back with the cure, but he couldn't wait much longer. He had led a lonely, friendless three hundred years, and could barely stand another hour of it…

Y.M.

Outside Cheydinhal was still smouldering remains of an oblivion gate. Ten years it had been sitting there. I approached it cautiously. The ground around it was covered in a thin layer of ash, and the trees around it were gnarled and decaying. I could see some tall red grass like plants, growing close to the old entrance. I pulled a small dagger from one of my boots and cut a hand full of it, and stowed it in a little pouch that already contained a few nightshade leaves and the soul gems that Melissa had asked for to make the potion.

I walked to Drakelowe, and rapped on the door.

"Who goes there?" asked the familiar voice.

"It is I, Yzabel," I answered. She opened the door and ushered me in, "I have the ingredients, all but the garlic."

"Splendid!" She cried, eagerly taking the pouch, "Come back when you have the garlic." She began to shoo me out the door.

"Alright, thank you." I walked back to Cheydinhal, and in to Vicente's room.

"Good evening," he said, sitting at his desk, "Here are your earnings from the Motierre job." He tossed me a little sack that jingled with septims as it landed in my lap.

"Vicente... All I have to do is get some garlic, then the potion can be made." He flinched at the word 'garlic' and looked in to my eyes;

"Yzabel…I…thank you for doing this. You are the first person I've confided in for centuries. If I were-I mean…oh, it doesn't matter." I smiled.

_What is he trying to say? _I wondered, _Do I stammer that much? I wish I could talk to him, but every time I try to, I'm afraid of saying how I feel. I don't even know how I feel, all I know is that my heart aches so often now and not a sick pain, something else I wish I could identify. _

"What do you want to do when you are human again?" I asked, trying to make some conversation.

He smiled, "Don't tell Ocheeva, but I want to get away from here and start a new life. Most of all I want to get mar…"

"Yzabel, I need you," Ocheeva's head popped around the door. Vicente blushed,

"Go," he said, "it will not do to keep her waiting."

"Well… I'll see you later." I closed the door behind me, and made for Ocheeva to her room.

She smile, and gestured for me to sit, "Take these contracts," She handed me a pile of papers, "they really are urgent."

XXXX

Over the next few weeks I didn't have the time to purchase six cloves of garlic, I was far too busy with Ocheeva's contracts.

Finally I finished them, and I went for a stroll outside the Cheydinhal walls. I took off my over clothes and went for a bathe in a small pool. The water was so cool and fresh, I washed my hair and when I'd had enough, I dried off and put on my overclothes.

Had I been prepared, with the right clothes on and a weapon, I would not have been injured: A huge minator lord came charging out of the bushes. It slashed its sharp claws from my left shoulder all the way down my chest and stomach. A screamed in pain. The main gate gave a clang near by, and the it fled.

I staggered up and dragged my body a few steps, but as I looked down I saw that my whole robe was being covered in warm scarlet liquid. The loss of blood made my head spin and as darkness filled my eyes I saw the outlines of people near me. My head hit a jagged stone as I fell, and I felt and saw nothing.

V.V.

_Ocheeva always sends me to do her blasted dirty work! _Vicente wore a thick black cloak to shield him from the sun; _can't she just be patient until Yzabel returns? _He heard a scream and the air filled with the intoxicating smell of blood. _That scream… Yzabel! _He ran for the main gate, alerting some city watchmen as he went. The gate clanged behind them. Vicente ran with all his might though slightly weak from the sun.

"Yzabel!" he cried, and picking up her limp body he carried her back to the sanctuary._ That blood smells so sweet! _He thought, examining the wound as he walked.

The other murderers at the dark brotherhood were shocked. Antoinetta Marie ran forward to where Vicente had laid Yzabel in the living quarters, Antoinetta was a trained healer. She whispered some restoration spells over Yzabel, but all it did was clean her wounds out.

"Don't just stand there, Vicente! I need a bowl of clean warm water and some clean bandages from my chest over there and the strongest healing potion you can find," she directed him to a chest next to her bed in the opposite corner. Vicente's head felt light from the smell of warm, red, sweet blood. He fetched the things for Antoinetta and ran to his office for a bottle of blood.

"Well?" the voice made him start. He turned to see Ocheeva sitting in his favourite high-backed arm chair in the shadows, "where is she?"

"I…You…she…" he could not get a string of coherent words out of his mouth. His hand shook from fear as he pointed towards the door, "Go to the living quarters." Ocheeva's face drained of colour as she left the room; Vicente was barely ever fazed by anything, this must be important. Vicente sat in his chair, _If she never wakes up, I shall be a vampire forever! _

"How can I only think of my self, as my best friend lies in the next room dying!" he cried, standing up and kicking over a barrel, in rage. The contents of the barrel flew every where; he rushed to clean it up. A little leather-bound volume of a book had been tossed in to a corner of his room. On picking it up he recalled with joy, the time his mother had given him this little book of children's tales when he was only three or four. He lay on his bed, and began to read them…

An hour later he shut the book, and stood up. _Serenity loved this book! _Suddenly, as he thought of his sister, he had a flash back…

Her disappearance…Janus Hassildor and he where running through that cave…her body lay on the floor, broken and bitten…the vampires sinking their teeth into the two boys necks…his banishment from all accepted society…A kind young lady treating him with respect…

He came back to reality, and realized he was sitting on the floor, sweating and crying.

"Vicente! Vicente!" M'raaj-Dar was shaking him by the shoulder, "stop screaming and shouting!"

"What?" Vicente stood up, wiping his face, "why are you in here?"

"They sent me in to shut you up!" he hissed.

"Tell _them_ I'm sorry, and I didn't realize I was doing it, and that I was… having a nightmare."

"Ok! It works for me." He left the room.

Vicente felt cold for the first time in decades. _I remember feeling cold when I was human, _he thought, throwing his black cloak around his shoulders,_ what in the Dark Void is going on? That children's book has ignited memories and feelings I had long since forgotten. _He drank some more blood to solace himself, he passed Antoinetta in the hallway.

"How is she?" he asked anxiously.

"I've done all a can with the wounds, but I can't do much about her head. She's still drifting in and out of consciousness. I have to go get some food."

Y.M.

My breath came in short sharp bursts and my chest felt tight. I awoke to find myself lying on my soft bed in there living quarters, with Antoinetta Marie bending over me. She applied something to my open wounds that stung very badly. My under clothes had been roughly slashed open by something, and though my vision was blurred I could see three long, deep gashes going diagonally across my torso. I closed my eyes, the pain was too horrible.

The door closed, and I could tell I was alone. It opened again, and the sound of heavy foot steps came to my side. Someone pulled the blankets over me, and a cold hand brushed the damp hair off my face.

Hours later I opened my eyes after a long sleep. I could make out the fuzzy outline of a man next to me, his piercing red eyes staring right at my brown ones. The back of my head throbbed, and everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8  The thing we never knew

Author's Notes: This chapter is rather mushy! Please don't read it unless you don't mind mushy!

Chapter 8 – The Thing We Never Knew

V.V.

_Three weeks. _Vicente Thought to himself, _Three weeks I've sat here, and three weeks she hasn't once opened her eyes. _He checked that the door to his room was locked, before unlocking a little silver box that he had kept since his childhood. He removed it gently from its case, and held up the wooden stake to the light. It seemed more inviting than ever, it could end all his pain and suffering once-and-for-all. He carried it keeping it hidden under his cloak, _One last look at that beautiful face. One last good bye._

He bolted the living quarter's door behind him and sat down on the chair next to Yzabel's bed. Vicente held her hand tight in his and stared into Yzabel's face.

"Good bye dear friend." He whispered. He stood, pulled back his cloak and raised the pointed stake…

Y.M.

I woke for the first time in weeks. My vision wasn't blurred any more! I could make out a shadowy figure in the corner…

"Stop!" I screamed, and pounced from bed. Vicente's head turned and I grabbed his arm with all the energy I could muster up. He dropped the stake.

"Yzabel! You're alive! I thought you would be in that coma forever! I couldn't even think of living like I used to, now that I'd met you…" we both blushed, and for a split second, colour came into his pale cheeks. He smiled, a wide, warm smile that I'd never seen on his face, and to my surprise he opened his arms wide and embraced me close. My cheeks were red and hot from embarrassment.

"Love!" he looked at me, more than a little puzzled, "I…ever since we met, I've had a strange pain in my heart. One that I could not identify or understand. It is love." I felt suddenly guilty for expressing myself. What if he didn't feel the same way? I would look like a merry fool! I bit my lip in anticipation.

Vicente closed his eyes and we stood there swaying slightly.

"Yzabel, I've never been in love before. But…you…you have been kind to me, when no others have. Even our dark brothers and sisters are not so kind. I love you."

The lock clicked, and the door opened, and in came Antoinetta. She looked at us, her face turned tomato red.

"I…the…sorry…I'll go…" she closed the door, quickly, no doubt to tell Ocheeva.

"What now?" I asked Vicente.

"Sit down," he ordered. I sat on my bed. He knelt down on one knee and pulled out a dainty class box, inside was a silver ring, more beautiful than any I had ever seen.

It was shiny silver, crafted to look like a vine creeping around in a circle. Inside each of the four tiny, silver flowers growing on the vine was a diamond, "What do you think?" he asked anxiously.

"It is the most amazing, radiant little thing ever!" I could barely find words to describe how amazing it was.

"Will you marry me, Yzabel?" he asked. I stared at him.

"Are you mad?" I cried. His eyes showed horror and guilt, "Of course I will marry you! Even if it is just to get my hands no that pretty little ring!"

We both laughed and he slid the ring onto my finger.

"I'm silly to even suggest this…" he began, "but in the stories they always kiss and the beast turned into a handsome prince…" We stood and he bent down to kiss me. I guess some times the gods give you a little reward, because we were both very shocked when a bright light filled the room and Vicente and I were enwrapped in a silvery orb of stardust. As the light faded I looked at him, and his hollow, gaunt face seemed somewhat more full and radiant than it had been just minutes ago, and his dark blue eyes sparkled like the stars.

"Vicente. It worked!" I shrieked, "You're not a vampire any more!" He grinned, showing a line of perfect straight, white teeth (no fangs included).

"I'm not a vampire anymore! I love you, Yzabel, and would never even be alive at this moment, had you not woken up!"

We spent hours talking about our new life ahead of us and what we would do together.

We decided to go to Chorrol to talk to my father and that we would be married in Chorrol chapel, so the next day we harnessed our horses, packed our bags and made the long journey to our hometown.

"My daughter will marry none but the man I choose! I know nothing about you! I want her to be happy," Mr. Monyckah bellowed.

"But father, I am so very happy with Vicente!" I protested.

"Lorkin," my mother implored, "they are happy. Why don't we just leave them be?"

"For all I know," my father huffed, "this man could me a vampire or a murderer!"

Vicente and I smiled at each other. He had once been both!

"Please give us your blessing, sir," Vicente said quietly.

"Where will you live!" my father asked.

"I am Vicente Valtieri. The Valtieri family are a very old one that have not had descendents in many years, there is an old manor, here in Chorrol that is called Thornbush manor, we could live there."

My father took my hand and said, "Walk with me, Yzabel." I obeyed a little reluctantly.

We walked out of the library and in to the dining room.

"I want you to me happy, darling! I feel like I have been the villain all this past year." He rubbed his forehead, he looked gently into my eyes, "marry the man you want. But if trouble arises…I can't help you. This is all your own doing."

"Yes father, thank you very much!" I kissed him on the cheek, and we walked back to the library.

"You have my blessing!" he smiled at Vicente.

We said thankyou so many times that day; we said thankyou to my parents, and to the man who came to help us clean Thornbush Manor and to the shopkeeper who sold us the exquisite furniture to furnish our new home, and a few weeks later to the preacher who married us.

We had a beautiful manor, but it was too grand for us. We wanted a quiet country home…


	9. Chapter 9  The Future Revealed

Chapter 9 – The Future Revealed (Final Chapter)

I lay quietly in my large bed. I was feeling rather ill in my stomach, and knowing how cold it was in the room I lay in, I had the blankets over my head.

"One year and a month we have been married, Vicente," Vicente seemed rather quiet, "Vicente?" Pulling the covers off my head I noticed that I was alone in the bed. The basement bedroom which my husband and I shared was very cold and I had the urge to climb back under the blankets and never come out, but I got out of bed and pulled on some boots and Vicente's black cloak that lay on the floor.

When I emerged back to the ground level of our home I became aware of a banging and thumping coming from the back of the kitchen. The back door was wide open, letting in torrents of icy winter wind. Manheim's head popped around the door frame.

"Good morning, Yzabel," he gestured to the kitchen bench, where a mettle hammer lay, "pass us that will you?"

I laid the hammer in his large tanned Nordic palm and asked;

"My husband wouldn't happen to be out there, would he?"

"Vicente! Vicente, Yzabel wants you!" he shouted.

I stepped out in to the cold garden. Near the front to the house I could see the sign that once bore a black crow and the words "the inn of ill omen" (now a black crow with a rose in its beak and the words "the inn of fair omen")

"Happy birthday!" Vicente said taking me into his arms, "here is your present." He waved his hand in the direction of the planks, nails and roofing tiles.

"Um… what _is_ it?" I asked, looking at the crates full of building materials.

"I figured that as our family will be extending rather soon, we could use the extra rooms and do you remember Gogron gro-Bolmog from 'the Guild'? Well anyway, he sold us this stuff cheap."

"Vicente! I thought we decided that we wouldn't socialize with them any more, for our soon-to-be baby's sake!"

"I'm sorry, I just thought…"

"No, I'm the sorry one. Thank you for this wonderful gift." We moved inside the kitchen sat down.

"Buying this place was the best decision we ever made," Vicente said happily.

"Don't forget, my love, my family is coming for the night."

We were so happy. Manheim sold us the inn cheap, on the conditions that he stayed in his room in the basement for free.

The dining room was packed with merry travellers and my family that evening, all mixed in together. Even those who we did not know partook in the rich feast and huge chocolate cake.

Vicente had discovered a very distant relative of his own age living in Elsweyr, teaching magicka to the native folk there and he had made the two day journey to celebrate my eighteenth birthday with us.

Vicente and I lived a long, joyful life, and had five children named; Vicente (after Vicente and his father), Lorkin (after my father), Petrova (after Vicente's mother), Hannabell (after my mother), and Serenity (In memory of Vicente's sister).

~ The End ~


End file.
